


Tribute

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Fred and Roxy can't give their dad what he really wants for his birthday, they'll do the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts_Elite.

“Shh! He’s coming!”

Finger to her lips, Roxy ushered her brother into the hall closet, pulled the door partway shut behind them, and handed him one of the bottles of butterbeer she’d spent the past five minutes shaking.

Seconds later, the front door creaked open. In walked George, expression distant and sorrowful, as it always was on this day in private moments.

“Now!” Roxy hissed. They sprung from the closet, letting the bottlecaps fly.

At the sight of his stunned, dripping father, Fred could no longer contain his giggles. “Happy birthday, Dad.”

A slow grin lit George’s face. “Thanks, kids.”


End file.
